


Very Good

by elven_king



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_king/pseuds/elven_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is curious, Andrew obliges. NSFW, rated for sexual scene and mentions of alcohol consumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Good

Benedict had gotten used to the dull ache, and when it went away he filled himself with Andrew’s cock and threw his head back so he could moan louder. Never had he dreamed he would do this, nor would he have dreamed it with such a gorgeous man. He moaned again, but in a more feminine tone to answer Andrew’s whimpers of encouragement, then slid himself in and out of the man at an average pace. It was ecstasy, pure ecstasy and he couldn’t get enough. Andrew had grabbed hold of his hips out of impatience and thrust deeper, harder and faster into him. It drove Benedict mad with pleasure and lust as he practically screamed out ‘Oh Andrew yes!’, he gripped the other man’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye as Andrew his that place inside of him over and over, causing Benedict to moan louder each consecutive time. The both of them were panting wildly and blatantly swearing at each other, calling each other sluts and urging each other on. Sweat dripped down Ben’s nose and he blew it off before he threw back his head again and screamed Andrew’s name over and over, and the darker haired actor did the same with Benedict’s name but mixed it in with words like ‘cock-whore’ and ‘I’m gonna..’

It took a few seconds more, but with a few more thrusts both of them came gloriously. Andrew made sure to keep thrusting while Benedict came, which was for quite a while longer than the average man, then the both of them chuckled and pressed forehead together.

“Oh god… ” Benedict whispered as he detached himself from Andrew and laid down beside him comfortably, “Not what I expected.”

“Still… very good indeed.” Andrew said as he yawned quietly, the brunette stared at him with half-closed eyes and nodded weakly.

“Very good, Andrew. After the pain it just gets… gosh. Very good.” He couldn’t finish the sentence, but he knew that they would be doing this a lot more often. He was certain that Andrew knew as well, and Benedict only hoped that it would come soon so they could practice a different position.

“I told you it would.” Andrew did so enjoy saying ‘I told you so’ when Benedict was at a weak point and couldn’t fight back. The brunette simply groaned and rolled over to embrace Andrew, who took the token of affection as greatly appreciated as he nuzzled Benedict’s soft hair, “Are we going to do this again sometime?”

“I think you should buy me a drink before then, or maybe a tea while we’re on set.”  
Andrew rolled his eyes and nodded softly, “Of course. That reminds me,” He lifted his head, then Benedict looked at him with a glint of worry in those big space-like eyes, “We have to kiss tomorrow. How scandalous.”

“You should tell them after that. If they don’t get the hint then people may just be as dense as Sherlock makes them out to be.” Benedict giggled and looked up at Andrew, who shrugged and ran a hand through the brunette’s soft curly locks. Benedict’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned, Andrew did love to play with his sensitive hair so.  
The two men fell asleep in each other’s arms. They had slept through Mark calling them, checking up on their progress with the script and new changes, and they had slept through the night in the same position. When they awoke (Benedict being the first, he had the pleasure of waking up the Irishman) they simply decided to stay in bed until Martin or Steven called them, asking ‘where the bloody hell’ they were. Of course they would say Andrew got out a bottle of Vodka and the night was a blur from thence forth. To prove it, they would pull the blinds closed before they left and take fake-drunk selfies to show off.


End file.
